dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Ageless
} |supertype=Weapon |name=Ageless |image=Oghrenwithageless.JPG |description= |type=Greatsword |value=109800 |icon=ico_greatsword.png |material=Silverite |tier=6 |damage=16.50 |armor_penetration=5.25 |critical_chance=2.25% |strength_modifier=1.10 |runes=0 or 2 |requires=34 strength |description=The markings suggest many have held this blade, but their identities are not just that obscure, they are forgotten completely, as if by intent. The blade, however, endures, becoming better for each owner who raised it--for the time being--in triumph. Not a benefit willingly given or easily exploitable. |stats= |location=Found in the throne room of Orzammar |notes= Obtained by killing the dragon summoned when one companion stands on each of the three pressure plates and the player inspects the Throne in the Orzammar Royal Palace |appearances=Dragon Age: Origins }} Acquisition Ageless is obtained by killing the dragon summoned when one companion stands on each of the three pressure plates and the player inspects the throne in the Orzammar Royal Palace. See Codex Entry: Caged in Stone. Special Properties *As of patch 1.02, hostility modifying properties ( ) on items are not implemented properly and do not work. *The behavior of Messy Kills seems to be associated with a greater chance of the "finishing move" animation or increased gore. However it is unimplemented. History The markings suggest many have held this blade, but their identities are not just obscure, they are forgotten completely, as if by intent. The blade, however, endures, becoming better for each warrior that raised it -- for the time being -- in triumph. Not a benefit willingly given or easily exploitable. Secret in the Throne Room The pressure plates in Orzammar Throne Room can only be triggered before the king is chosen. To summon the dragon: #Put party on hold so they don't follow selected character #Have a party member stand in the middle of the entry hallway, in the middle of a circle. You will hear a click when you're standing on the right spot. #Enter the throne room ahead and look to the left wall. Across the doorway on the right are two arrows on the ground. Have a party member stand on each of these pressure plates. #Have the last party member click on the throne. #The doors will close, your party will be back in throne room and a dragon will appear. #Slay the dragon and take sword from corpse. Rune Slots Merchant Upgrade (All Platforms) If you sell Ageless, or any other item that is missing its rune slots, sell it to a merchant, save the game, reload and buy it back, it may have gained its rune slots. While this method has been reported to work on all platforms, it seems that at least on the it does not always work reliably. It may be necessary to have the Warden's Keep DLC installed, and it only seems to work with Mikhael Dryden at Warden's Keep (confirmed). For more details on this topic see also Item Tier Bug Exploit as well as the discussion page. Alternative Save/Reload Method (confirmed for PC) If you let the Enchanter remove all runes from your weapons, then equip the weapon where the slots are missing (in this case Ageless) on the Warden, save the game and reload, the weapon should have gained its rune slots. This does not always work on the version and may also work on the (confirmed by Lanzer). Note, that you must equip the weapon on the Warden. Unfortunately, this does not appear to work on the . All runes unequipped, game saved, reloaded (did not quit out of the game back to the main PS3 screen though). Perhaps, as with the other fix for the missing slots, some DLC needs to be installed. Toolset Upgrade (PC Only) :Note: The toolset is 507MB in size. Slower internet connections may have trouble downloading it. How to edit Ageless for the version, so it will have two rune slots when it's found (on all subsequent playthroughs, without the need to manually perform any tricks each time you play): # This requires that you have downloaded the toolset. # Open the toolset and then open the single player module (File > Manage Modules > Single Player). Click the items tab, and find the folder called "Light Content". Open this, and scroll down until you find lite_caged_sword (Ageless). # Right click and select "Open Local Copy". Scroll down until you find "Variables", click to open and find the line which reads ITEM_RUNE_ENABLED. Double click in the value category, and add the number 1. Click ok, and close the screen. You may also change the items appearance by using "Item Variation" if you wish. # Click the small x to close the window, saving when prompted. Right click lite_caged_sword (Ageless) once more, and export without dependent resources. # Close the toolset and start up the game, load a save before Orzammar has been visited and travel there to earn your improved Ageless. User made mod (PC Only) Ageless having 2 rune slots when dropped is included in the unofficial Unobtainable Item Bugfix. Notes *If you have a pet with you before summoning the dragon (typically ranger skill), it will spawn outside the throne room (Confirmed on PC) *A good way to make Ageless effective, would be to equip both runes slots (provided by if you sold Ageless, saved, loaded and purchased it to acquire it with rune slots, then you can place two Grandmaster Silverite Runes in it so you would not only be weakening the Darkspawn in your presence, you're doing an extra +24 damage vs. darkspawn. See also * YouTube Video * Codex: Caged in Stone * Orzammar Royal Palace * Ageless discussion on Bioware forum. Category:Greatswords Category:Origins weapons Category:Weapons